Loss and gain
by jubagirl
Summary: Severus Snape loses what he treasures the most, but also gains.
1. Narcissa must go!

Warning: I don`t own HP, nor SS or anything else. I read a lot of stories, so if anyone recognizes something I might have borrowed it inadverdently. English is not my first language, so there probably will be some glaring mistakes.

Chapter One

Severus Snape had many regrets, but at this moment the most pressing was the regret that he was the closest thing to a friend that Lucius had. "Pardon me, what did you say Lucius" he said hoping that he`d misheard the man. "I said I was getting rid of Narcissa, she can`t have more children and Draco is a weakling. I want to produce more children in hope of begetting a better heir."

Thinking to himself that Lucius should have been happy with what he`d got Severus just raised his eyebrow to the other man in an enquiring manner. Uninterested as he was in the matter, it still paid to keep a friendly relation to Lucius. "I was thinking of offering for that young daughter of Nott, she is about twenty and seems good material for a new Lady Malfoy. Judging by that brood they have, the daughter should be fertile enough."

"Narcissa isn`t too happy about this I imagine" Severus declared dryly, thinking that the woman would probably fight tooth and nail to keep her position as it was.

Lucius just smiled cruelly, mostly to himself. Severus normally kept skimming the surface thoughts of anyone he conversed with (except Albus and the Dark Lord) and at this moment he clearly saw that Lucius had not planned divorce as he`d imagined but something altogether darker.

As he finally came home after his afternoon with Lucius Severus spent a short time writing a note before calling a trusted elf to him "bring this to an elf you think you can trust in the Malfoy household, tell him it`s imperative he deliver it in secret to the lady Malfoy and this must not be witnessed by any other elf or human."

"Yes Sir" said the elf promptly and vanished with a `pop`.

Sitting in her boudoir Narcissa jumped a bit when Dobby popped in and gave her a note "Very important note for you mistress, must not be seen by master" the elf babbled wringing its ears violently. Curious she opened the note and read:

`Lucius is getting rid of you to make more heirs, and he is NOT planning a divorce. Get yourself and preferably Draco out of there as fast as humanly possible, take refuge somewhere Lucius cannot get to you. A Friend"

Narcissa was many things but not stupid, within minutes a case was packed and she summoned Dobby again. "Dobby would you follow me if I bonded you to me?" "Yes mistress I wills follow my master or mistress to the end" the elf said sadly. Pondering a bit Narcissa finally handed the elf a hat, "you are now free Dobby, I won`t bond you again if you wish but you must swear to help me free myself and Draco from Lucius"- Beaming happily the elf squeaked, "Dobby will swear, and Dobby likes being free"! Within minutes the two had left Malfoy manor, hopefully forever, leaving scant signs that they had ever been present.


	2. Cursed

Note to Chapter: both thoughts and the contents of a letter are given in cursive. NB: I borrowed the idea of the curse from a story by Subversa, the story is `The love you take` - a steaming hot story in my opinion!

 **Chapter two**

Sitting in Luciusˋ study a few days later Severus Snape regretted being hasty when Lucius told him "I strongly suspect you warned Narcissa that I had planned on getting rid of her, now she has vanished without a trace."

"Does not this only mean that you now can divorce her without blame, as she clearly has abandoned you?" Severus suggested. As an answer to that Lucius smiled in a cruel manner "I didn`t plan on divorce old friend as you probably guessed… but you are right this way the blame will be hers. She has started divorce proceedings actually, as I have been informed. That is no loss, Nott has been most receptive to suggestions of bonding his daughter to me when I am free again.

 _Poor girl_ , Severus thought to himself, but raised his glass to Lucius in a congratulatory manner.

"And since I suspect you had a hand in this I decided to spread the joy" Lucius said still smiling cruelly, "a couple of old curses the dark lord bequeathed to me seemed appropriate."

Coolly Severus scowled at Lucius "I did nothing Lucius, and you cannot expect me to sit still for this abuse" he said rising rapidly.

"Aren`t you curious which curses you have been struck with old friend" laughed Lucius.

"You are mad Lucius, I am not cursed with anything and I am leaving."

Swirling round with his signature billowing of robes Severus left the manor rapidly swearing not to return however necessary Dumbledore would claim it could be.

As he reached his home he hurriedly barred the floo from accepting Lucius` entrance and sat down with a drink in hand thinking: _It was foolish to warn Narcissa but it was good that she listened to me, I hope she persuaded Draco too… Lucius is probably quite willing to murder him also. All that business with the curses though, Lucius seemed to have gone totally mad._

At this moment Lucius` distinctive eagle owl appeared holding a missive, and feeling a bit foolish Severus checked the missive for curses before accepting it.

` _In appreciation of a long association I decided to let you know what to expect. I spelled the floo to deliver the curses, quite ingenious if I may say so myself.. One is a favourite of our Lord, I know he planned to use it on some of his followers to ensure that they produce more children. It is a modified lust curse that ensures you experience growing lust until you impregnate a woman. I wouldn`t think you have a chance given your unfortunate looks, but who knows. The second is all my own, a curse to make you lose what you value the most with yourself, I would give much to know what that is.._

 _Au Revoir old friend._

 _Lucius`_

Scowling Severus waved the hovering bird away and burned the missive, in all probability this letter was just Lucius way of trying to scare him into admitting he`d helped Narcissa. But Severus doubted Lucius cared enough about anything to curse a potentially valuable ally.

Sadly for Severus he was wrong in this surmise; Lucius` pride had been wounded, and he`d let go of his normal Slytherin pragmatism choosing instead to seek revenge for this perceived loss of face. As Severus slept, tossing and turning, his fate hung in the balance and two young women sat conversing in a cosy drawing room a long way away…..


	3. Butterfly effect

Chapter note: allusions to chaos theory and the butterfly effect, except there is as far as I knowno shaping of the storm theorized about in chaos theory

 **Chapter Three**

"You have dreamed prophetically again my little Cassandra" said the oldest smiling at her little sister.

"Don`t call me that, I swear I think people will not believe just because you called me that one time I talked about my prophetic dreams."

"People won`t believe because they don`t want to, and you need to work on your delivery of such news. Delivered the right way, you can persuade anybody of anything."

In a mature manner the youngest sister stuck out her tongue at her older sister, before saying. "Well you will have the opportunity to test that view in a short while. I have dreamed of the future and in it you will be cast as a butterfly helping create and shape the storm".

Jennifer Reiks looked fondly at her fifteen year old sister saying "you don`t ask for much do you Clara. Why exactly must I be your butterfly, and not somebody more suitable?"

"Because nobody else will believe, because it needs to be done right and because you have connections that will get you into Hogwarts School of wizardry in Scotland" Clarissima Reiks said in a patient manner.

The two sisters were incidentally half-sisters, and Jen did have connections that Clara didn`t have. Not that sending Clara off to Britain would have been done anyway, her mother and Jen`s stepmother was way too protective to let her darling daughter out of the village they lived in.

"You`d better tell me everything and don`t leave out any details" Jen said conjuring up at quill and some paper.

 _Some_ _weeks later_

Before going into the school and meeting her great Aunt for the first time Jen took some time to become familiar with the forest nearby. Given her heritage, it was a necessity to find a secluded glade that could be secured enough with wards. Given that she hadn`t found her mate yet, her more uncontrollable powers needed siphoning off in a secure location that was away from people. This was why she was now conversing with a herd of not too friendly centaurs "I therefore humbly beg that you direct me to a glade that can be set aside for my use in the duration" she concluded her speech.

"And why should we do that, human" sneered a surly looking one that was obviously one of the advisors to the herd leader.

"I am, as I have already told you not fully human, and you should do this because it won`t cost you anything, and I will owe you as a result. A favour owed could be valuable in the future, what do you have to lose?"

The surly looking centaur seemed ready to argue but the leader waved him into silence "I agree, a favour could be valuable as you say. There is a glade close to the school that we do not use regularly; it may serve your purpose. I will inform all centaurs not to wander there while you use it for your purposes" he said in a gracious manner. Feeling happy that the centaurs had granted her access, Jen bowed respectfully to the leader and his advisors. As she turned to leave a palomino centaur peeled off from the herd after a word from the leader and showed her the way to the clearing in question, before returning to its herd.

 _Perfect_ she thought when she saw the space the centaurs had graciously allowed her to use, it was not very big but beautiful. Wild flowers and herbs abounded and a small brook meandered across it. Jen smiled as she warded it securely, before setting out towards the school. Now for the question of how to get what she wanted from her so far unmet great Aunt.


	4. Just what we needed

**Chapter Four**

"I am happy you contacted me my dear, I had lost track of what your mother had done with herself. I`m sad to admit I never knew you existed until you contacted me" Minerva McGonnagall said to her great niece.

"I`m sure no one knew I existed, I gathered that her choice of marrying my father made her father banish her from the family" Jen explained before sipping the tea her great Aunt had provided.

Minerva smiled a sad little smile "my brother was rather fond of banishing people; he tried doing it to me when father died. I gave him an earful and liberated myself, I wasn`t going to let any man decide whom I should or shouldn`t marry. I should have kept in touch, but I got too busy. But my dear girl, you surely didn`t come all the way to Scotland just to visit your great Aunt"

Jen hadn`t really expected such a stern and obviously smart old woman; she discarded all thoughts of trying to bluff. "I admit I had another agenda great Aunt." She managed before the other woman broke in "just call me Aunt, or Minerva. All this great Aunt business makes me feel old."

"Yes Aunt Minerva, as I was saying I had thought to ask your assistance, or more correctly your advice. I am planning to try to get work here in the country, and I thought you might know of any schools or businesses that could have use for a potions master. I have some experience in healing and defence too and I had thought to take a mastery in healing or defence, but I have to work up some cash first."

Minerva seemed flabbergasted for a minute before collapsing into helpless laughter; it took some time before she could make sense again. "One would think this was too much of a coincidence, but surely Albus would not look a gift horse in the mouth" said Minerva while moving to the fireplace, she cast a bit of floo powder in it called out "Headmasters office" and stuck her head in.

Jen felt a bit floored, Clara hadn`t told her how she was sure that Jen would be hired on the spot. Jen herself had some serious worries about that, she knew that Hogwarts employed one of the best Potions masters ever and surely she couldn`t compete with Severus Snape of all people.

After Minerva withdrew from the floo, the Headmaster himself appeared within a minute. Jen stood up to greet him feeling a bit unsure. This was the great Albus Dumbledore after all, rumour said even Voldemort was afraid of this man.

Twinkling benignly the Headmaster said merrily "It seems we have had some luck here all of us, we are in dire need of a replacement potions master and you are in need of a job as a potions master. It is very lucky indeed that you came; I had despaired of getting a replacement for the original professor in time for the new semester. The only other potions master that could have filled the job isn`t available until later this year.

"You mean that you are replacing the best potions master in this century with me?" Jen asked feeling breathless.

"I must tell Severus that you described him thus, it will surely cheer him somewhat. And whether you can replace him depends on your credentials, If I may see them?" answered the headmaster.

Jen took out the file with her credentials from her small purse, feeling glad that they were quite good. Of course she was no Severus Snape, but judging by what was happening now even Snape might no longer be such an extraordinary potions master. As the Headmaster scanned her credentials he smiled in a satisfied manner and said "this is indeed in order miss Reiks, welcome to Hogwarts. As there is a short time to the next year I hope you will agree to work with Professor Snape, so we can be sure that you will be ready for the school year. I must warn you that he is not a very pleasant man to work with at the time, but I will endeavour to keep him in check."

Forgetting her manners entirely Jen burst out "are you mad? Working with Severus Snape is the dream of all potioneers I have ever met. This is a privilege however unpleasant the man can be."


	5. A lost man

**Chapter Five**

As Jen met the famed Severus Snape two things were evident to her, the man was seriously depressed and he was evidently her mate. She had thought that she might never meet a mate; father had told her few of the forest people were so lucky anymore. Jen did not feel lucky right now, granted she would love to work with him but he definitely did NOT look like he would appreciate being told he was somebody's mate. Luckily she wasn`t dependant on her mate in any way, maybe she should just keep quiet about that part.

The conversation between professor Snape and the Headmaster was kept in a deathly quiet tone, but judging by the look on Snape`s face he was not a happy camper. Not being inclined to pry Jen instead surveyed the magnificent potions lab that they were currently in. It was by far the best set up lab she had ever seen, not that she expected anything else considering whose lab it must be. After a while Jen grew tired of waiting and was busy looking at the potions stocks, when she was interrupted by the Headmaster. "Professor Snape has kindly agreed to instruct you in his lesson plans, if you will take your cues from him from now on? If there is anything you need you may call for the head house elf, his name is Gib. I will leave you in Severusˋcapable hands, and I hope to see you both for dinner in approximately four hours" with this the older man bowed slightly to Jen and walked rapidly out.

"Professor Snape, I must say this is an unexpected honour. I have dreamed of meeting you, but I had never thought I actually would." Scowling darkly Snape grimaced and proceeded to give her a detached guide to how he set up his lessons, his lesson plan for this semester and a list of potions needed for the infirmary. Jen thanked him politely at the end of his lecture saying "I hope you might be gracious enough to let me use this wonderful lab of yours for brewing. And it would be a great honour for me to brew with you at times if you would allow this." Snape just sneered at her, whirled round and vanished into his office without another word.

Jen stayed where she was surveying the stocks of ingredients, and reading over the notes she had made while talking with professor Snape. She wasn`t too bothered with the other professor`s behaviour, but she did wonder whether she would need to find somerwhere else to brew. As she later joined the Headmaster at the dinner table she asked him politely "Professor Snape didn`t say whether I could use his lab so I thought I`d better ask whether there is another space I could use as a lab." Headmaster Dumbledore just twinkled at her and told her to go ahead and use the lab before saying "I copletely forgot to adress the issue of your office, Severus can be given a new office somewhere else if you insist, but I`d hoped you might prefer another office?"

"Oh I wouldn`t dream of taking his office, the students would be mightily confused by this. Another office would do nicely for me. I`m not picky, place me wherever there`s room" answered Jen.

After dinner was over she was formally introduced to most of the other teachers, except the divination teacher whom she was informed was not inclined to join the rest for dinner too often. By now Jem had realized that professor Snape was not the friendly type, but still she was a bit surprised at the pitying looks she got when it was announced she would be working closely with the man until semester started. It did seem like the only one that respected and cared for the professor was his superior, which seemed a bit sad to Jen. One would thing that working together for more than a decade would have made any group of colleagues friendly towards each other. For once in her life she consciously flexed her powers, feeling towards the other teachers. Despite not having used these powers for the longest time, she easily read the others emotions. All seemed very negative towards professor Snape. Jen wowed silently to herself that though she might not like the fact that Snape was her mate, she would at least be one of the few people who tried to stand by him in the next months.


	6. Powers

**Chapter Six**

Jen was glad when the day was over as it had been a really long day. The house elves had furnished an old office and personal rooms for her use; the rooms were bare but serviceable. That didn`t matter much, being part forest creature she somehow doubted she would spend much time indoors unless she had to. Today at least she probably should stay in her rooms; father had said that if she found her mate she should expect an increase in her powers. It might not be safe to be in the forest if this was the case. Not that she expected much, she had never been very powerful, it would surprise her if she gained anything at all. Generally after her experience part humans seldom were very powerful. Musing about this while she took out her bottomless purse, Jen made short order of unpacking the most necessary items before going to bed.

In the middle of the night Jen woke up feeling like she was prickling all over, the feeling was uncomfortable so she decided to get up and sit in the living room until it faded. This plan lasted until she saw the state of her things. Everything was floating in mid-air, her books were mutating wildly while the room itself was expanding and contracting rapidly. Hugging herself she looked at this disbelieving for a while, giving up all thoughts of going to sleep again this night.

After what seemed like hours the wild magic finally quietened, and Jen started to experiment with her powers. It was imperative that she learned to control her powers as well as she had before this happened. Feeling glad the others slept, she forcefully built up her mental walls anew as she didn`t want to risk reading the emotions of people around her accidentally.

Re-learning to control her powers took the rest of the night, and Jen quickly realized her gifts seemed much stronger than she would have expected. Seeing that her spells seemed quite overpowered now, she`d even had to scale down on the amount of power she used, something that had never been necessary before. Feeling curious she now tried doing a simple accio with her wand, instantly swearing to quit using the wand in public until she a lot more control.

Luckily her heritage made her naturally inclined towards wandless magic, and she only had a wand because it would look strange if not. Normally she would therefore almost never use her wand much.

Hoping that people still were asleep she also gently stretched out her awareness, she could dimly sense the dreaming inhabitants in the castle. Daringly she searched out Snape, and got the shock of a lifetime. Yesterday she had barely been able to sense him in this way despite standing in close proximity, now however she could see more than she ever had with another person before and it made her both sad and mad. No wonder the man was a grouch, living through all this with scant recognition of his talents and abilities.


	7. Useful

**Chapter Seven**

Severus Snape did not feel equipped to handle the Headmaster today, but as usual he didn`t have much of a choice. He almost wished Dumbledore would just let him go, as he obviously was no longer capable of neither teaching potions (not that he was much of a teacher anyways) nor serving anyone as a potions master.

"So dear boy, how do you think integrating a new potions teacher into the school in time for semester start will go" the Headmaster asked in an uncharacteristically serious manner.

Severus gave his usual sneer but instead of answering asked a question back "why have you kept me on Headmaster, it is obvious I am no longer of use to you in any capacity."

"I have `kept you on` as you say because you are still capable of giving advice and support, even if your role as teacher here and any future in Voldemort`s ranks have been compromised. I cannot understand why Lucius had to curse you in this manner; it is most vexing to lose you as a potential future spy."

"Most vexing" Severus spat bitterly before taking a hold of himself "you are still sure that the Dark Lord will return then" he asked.

"Yes quite sure, and at that time I will need a new spy. I had thought to try converting Black to our cause." Severus almost frothed at the mouth at the mention of Black and said through clenched teeth "I would kill Black the moment I saw him, you must surely know I cannot work with that traitor even if you managed to convert him. I suggest we try Parkinson instead, I feel he was never a very convinced death eater. I`m sure his parents pressured him into service, since they died in the last war he might be persuaded."

Albus looked thoughtful a moment "I`m sure you know your former Death Eater colleagues best, I will make sure to reach out to Parkinson if the opportunity presents itself."

"But surely that is one way I can still be useful to you Headmaster, I could contact potential defectors for you" Severus said. He couldn`t believe this, his only saving grace was being taken from him part by part by that stupid curse of Lucius`

"Not to worry dear boy" said the headmaster twinkling merrily at him once more "I will definitely make use of your other talents and knowledge, I do depend upon you to try steering your Slytherins toward our side. In addition, I had hoped you might be interested in sharing the position as my assistant with Minerva. She has indicated that she would appreciate less responsibility, so that she can concentrate on her other duties."

Severus had to admit that this suggestion was flattering to him, and as he no longer seemed to be needed as a spy he could be more outspoken to his charges on the subject of pureblood prejudice and the Death Eaters. Loath as he was to admit it, he probably should try to be friendlier with his colleagues if he was to serve as assistant to the Headmaster.

"Do you accept the challenge dear boy" the headmaster asked smiling in a knowing manner at Severus.

"I never back down from a challenge, I will do my best" Severus said as he rose to leave.

"As you always do Severus" Albus said smiling benignly at his younger colleague.

For some time after Severus had left the Headmaster sat thinking, suddenly he rose and cast a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. Even if Severus refused to work with Black, it might be beneficial to sound out any possibility of gaining a useful spy. Parkinson might indeed be amenable, but two possible spies would be even better than one. It was lucky minister Fudge owed so him many favours, as he foresaw having to cash in some today…


	8. He is WHAT?

**Chapter Eight**

Another summons to attend the Headmaster had been delivered as he was drinking his morning coffee the next day, it was unusual for Severus to be called in to see the Headmaster this often, and he was apprehensive as he entered the office. The sight of an emaciated Sirius Black floored him, and he had to ask the Headmaster to repeat what he`d said twice. "I said that Mr. Black here is innocent" the Headmaster said sternly, "I approached him yesterday after our meeting, and he convinced me absolutely that he has been wrongly imprisoned for almost ten years. In fact he even convinced the aurors, the minister and the Wizengamot itself."

"Do call me Sirius headmaster" croaked the gaunt figure sitting in Severus` usual chair in front of the Headmaster`s desk. For once in his life Severus was so flabbergasted that he could not speak, he just stood there mouthing silently. Luckily Dumbledore could understand him anyway "it seems James and Lily changed secret keepers on us, and trusted entirely the wrong person." "Pettigrew" Severus spat sure he had guessed correctly, Black scowled darkly muttering "that filthy rat."

"Indeed as Sirius tells me Peter was actually a rat animagus, we must keep an eye out for him as he is bound to have taken refuge somewhere probably as a rat."

"Thinking of that traitor makes me so mad I could spit" Black snarled, "I`m just glad Harry survived. Speaking of Harry, I know I`m not your favourite person but I hoped you might let me meet him Severus?"

"Why are you asking me whether you can meet Potter, I have nothing to do with him"

Black actually managed to get even paler, "You mean that nobody told you Harry is yours?"

"He`s WHAT?" Severus bellowed. "I think not! I would remember such a thing."

"B****, I hadn`t expected that you hadn`t been informed. James was sterile; sadly many purebloods have this problem. When Lily became pregnant we all knew Harry couldn`t be his, and I surmised Lily would choose you as donor. She even admitted as much to me shortly before she died, I argued that she must let you know before they went into hiding and I thought she would have been sensible enough to do as I suggested."

"Obviously not" Severus said weakly, "I don`t remember anything about her contacting me at that time, but even you wouldn`t lie about something like that."

"Well she probably obliviated you, she indicated that your position would make it dangerous for you to know about having a son" Black said.

The headmaster suddenly clapped his hands saying "well this changes things. Minerva was never happy that I placed him with Petunia, and I had some doubts myself.."

"He`s with Petunia"! Black and Severus roared simultaneously, "You must have been mad to place him there, the woman hated magic rabidly" moaned Black.

"I hoped that she would love the boy since he was Lily`s, Petunia did love her sister" Said Dumbledore reassuringly Severus just looked at the Headmaster speechless for a moment before hissing "Petunia HATED Lily in the end, she was consumed with envy because Lily was magical while Petunia wasn`t."

"Dear, dear" Dumbledore said, well there is no need for him to stay where he is now. Severus can no longer fulfil his role as spy, and can take his place as the boy`s father."

Severus somehow doubted that it would be that easy, but at least one thing was explained. He`d wondered why he felt no effect at the lust curse Lucius had told him about, the man must not have taken any possible pre-existing children into consideration.


	9. Surprising day

Chapter Nine

It was the best day Harry could ever remember, of course it hadn`t started too well as he`d been woken by his cousin thumping on the cupboard door demanding that Harry should make him breakfast. The rest of the morning had been spent with Mrs. Figg who gave him cake, and let him watch TV. This however was by now his favourite part… "You locked your nephew in a cupboard and treated him like a slave!" roared a weird looking old man at his aunt and uncle. Harry had never before seen them cower, but they were scared now.

Despite the fact that he was roaring mad, Harry didn`t think the man looked dangerous though. The eccentric clothes were in incredibly loud colours, and full of moons and stars plus that the man looked like he was in his nineties or something like that. In the end after shouting at the Dursleys some more, the old man bundled Harry out of the house and down to Mrs Figg`s place without saying another word until they were safely there. Hoping mightily that this meant he would never have to go back to the Dursleys, Harry managed to keep his burning curiosity in check.

"I`m sure that you are wondering why you are here, and who I am Harry" said the old man before proceeding to explain at some length.

"I`m not an orphan" Harry stated when he`d finally been able to pull his chin up from the floor.

"No, sadly Lily had never told anyone who was your father and we only learned about this today. Your godfather was under the impression that Lily had informed someone, but sadly she had neglected to do so." Harry scowled and felt a tad uncharitable towards his mum, to think that he might have grown up with a dad and not with the Dursleys.

"We confirmed the story your godfather told us before I came here and your father wanted to be here to meet you, but I felt that I should explain matters to you first, since I was the one to place you here. I am sorry for that, an old man`s mistake to believe that your aunt could see past her envy. This was however the safest place for you until now, but your father will be eminently capable of keeping you safe."

"I understand sir " said Harry, the old an looked sad and clapped Harry lightly on the hand saying "you are entirely too forgiving". Shortly afterwards they flooed as the old man called it to a place called Hogwarts, and as they arrived Harry felt that he was almost bursting with questions. He desperately tried not to ask any, having learned a long time ago that questions weren`t allowed. But as they left the big office they had arrived in he did wonder what was really going on when professor Dumbledore didn`t take him directly to meet his father, but lead him through meandering hallways to meet quite a lot of other people.

In the end after walking through what seemed like miles of hallways, the latest person he met finally took matters in hand and as she sent a flash off somewhere she said "I know for a fact that Severus has been waiting for you to bring Harry to him, I think you have been a bit irresponsible Headmaster. This young man look dead on his feet, have you even fed him?"

Professor Dumbledore seemed to squirm under her gaze, saying "I`m sure Harry would have said if he was hungry professor Reiks."

The woman shook her head reprovingly and after Harry had indicated that he was indeed a bil hungry she conjured up a sandwich which seemed very tempting. The woman then gave this to Harry and introduced herself politely "I am as you heard the Headmaster say Professor Reiks, you may call me Jen as long as you don`t have classes. When we come to the point where you`ll start classes, you must call me professor or Miss Reiks."

"Yes Professor Reiks" Harry answered politely as a tall man strode rapidly into view. As he arrived she took Professor Dumbledore`s arm saying "here is Severus now, we will leave you two to get acquainted in private." As she led the other professor away she just stopped long enough to say to the tall dark man that was obviously his father, "I have some medical training, and I think a full check-up would be a good idea I could administer one later if you wish, I can also make a nutrient potion for him presently unless you have it stocked."

The man nodded graciously and waited until the other two was out of earshot before greeting Harry. "I`m sure this day is as strange and full of surprises for you as it is for me; I never expected to be introduced to my long lost son today. And you surely didn`t expect to be introduced to a new father and all his colleagues either."

"No but I dreamed of this all my life" Harry burst out; thinking that his father looked quite intimidating. He was tall, dark haired with dark piercing eyes and a hooked nose. "I`m sure you didn`t dream of having a father such as me, I have much to talk to you about but professor Reiks is right you do look tired. I`d like to take you up to the hospital wing for that check-up the professor called for if you don`t mind. Then we can talk later, getting to know each other will take some time, we need not go through everything this moment" his father answered.

Feeling daring Harry asked "could we please not go to the hospital sir"? And his newfound father nodded in an understanding manner "We`ll go to my rooms and I`ll ask someone to come there instead.


	10. Issues

Chapter Ten

Harry had hoped not to have to go through having a check-up, he`d never been to any doctors before but he was apprehensive anyway. In the end it was professor Reiks who ended up doing an exam "thank you for doing this Miss Reiks, Poppy is a good medic but I thought she might not be best for this. She can be a bit overwhelming, and Harry has been through a strenuous day as it is" Severus said to his newest colleague.

The exam had beentotally painless and Harry was just beginning to relax a bit when Miss Reiks showed a piece of paper to his father. The man transformed in front of his eyes as he looked angrier and angrier as he read through it. Miss Reiks covered the sheet with her hand and as his father looked up angrily she nodded significantly at Harry.

Still seething Severus managed to clear his face of emotions, Harry looked quite apprehensive and he did not want to scare the boy from his wits within minutes of them meeting for the first time. "We have some issues to work through after your time with the Dursleys, but I`m sure everything can be fixed given a bit of time." He said this barely managing not to go kill those animals, he was by no means a good man but even he had standards. Such blatant neglect of any child rankled.

The results of the exam had been revealing, and Severus knew he would have to adress the treatment Harry had received from the Dursleys. He would be surprised if the boy wouldn`t need some time with a competent mind healer. For now the most pressing matter was getting to know the boy, and hopefully they might be able to talk through the matter between themselves at a later date. For now Severus delayed telling his new son much about anything at this time, as he saw the boy struggling to stay awake. Indeed as he was led to his room afterwards Harry barely registered it before collapsing on the bed.

Half an hour later Severus sat brooding in his armchair, contemplating his use of the last chance potion and felt glad he`d chosen to act fast. As soon as the facts had been clear, and the Headmaster had refused his offer of accompanying him to fetch Harry; Severus had taken the potion he`d stored in his nightstand for what seemed forever. A result of years of painstaking research into old and forgotten potions it had definitely worked well. Severus had always had issues and his position as spy had given him an excuse to wallow in his bitterness; but no longer. Now he was responsible not only for Harry, but also for his house full of needy students and the school itself in his capacity as assistant to the Headmaster. The potion was of course an easy way to deal with his issues, and he`d kept it as a sort of lure to himself. He`d expected to be killed by the Dark Lord, but being Slytherin one always prepared for all probabilities… Hence the second chance potion. What he might have achieved with several visits to mind-healers, was now achieved using this very rare potion. His regrets and bitterness still existed, and always would but the potion helped him manage them and not give in to the bitter thoughts. As he self-consciously raked his fingers through his hair, he registered that it had even had a positive effect on his overly greasy hair. Not being prone to admiring his image in the mirror, he`d barely registered the change before but now he felt that it was smooth and free of oil. Shrugging he transferred the lock of hair he`d been playing with back behind his ear, this was not important compared to the fact that he had a son who was now sleeping soundly in his new room.


	11. A hulder in the forbidden forest

Chapter Eleven

Days later Harry was being kept busy by Black, Hagrid and his strange assortment of charges as Severus walked out to his favourite clearing in the forest. Harry and he had been slowly getting to know each other, and Severus was surprised the boy hadn`t run out screaming yet. Not that he`d told Harry everything yet, but enough to make any person reject him as any relation of theirs. His ability to take things in stride just showed how starved for a family Harry really was, and Severus felt he was really lucky that his son seemed to have a very forgiving nature.

Reluctantly Severus had let Black meet Harry at this time, he just hoped the mutt wouldn`t tell him too many stories about Severus` past. Oh well he just had to hope for the best, the man was after all Harry`s godfather and had the right to meet him. Not wishing to spend time with a man he still despised Severus had used the excuse of needing to gather potion ingredients to escape. Harry seemed like he`d have liked to join him but had been persuaded by Hagrid to come meet both his godfather and a herd of unicorns.

Severus actually did want to gather ingredients, it was the one part of potions making that he actually still could perform. The day was calm and quiet, and Severus was enjoying the time to himself as he wandered. Suddenly a voice said "warning human, don`t go further, the Huldra is present and she will enchant you if you enter this area." Curious Severus looked round and finally saw what looked like a carnival mask sitting in the tree opposite.

He`d never heard of the Huldra before, and as he didn`t deem himself susceptible to enchantment he carried on forward. As he entered the clearing the effect was a bit anticlimactic, only Miss Reiks was present and she didn`t seem more enchanting than usual.

"Hello professor Snape, out to gather ingredients or just out for a stroll" she asked as she saw him

"I`m after ingredients yes, this is one of my favourite places to visit as it has a wide ranging supply of interesting plants"

She smiled in a humourless manner and asked "did you anger any centaurs recently by any chance?"

"Not that I am aware of, why?"

"I am part Hulder, which the centaurs knew perfectly. It was they who directed me to this glade, probably knowing that you would visit presently. If there wasn`t for a rather unlikely happening you would have been likely to receive a full blast of my powers."

"I heard a thing in a tree say something about the Huldra, but I can`t see you enchanting me excessively right now" he said in a semi joking manner.

She gave a sigh and told him why

"I`m what?" he said disbelieving

"My mate, I never expected to meet a mate actually, I`m almost as disbelieving as you about this. Somewhat lucky for you, the fact that you`re my mate protects you and since I found a mate my powers no longer flare up. Don`t worry this does not need to change anything for you".

She left him with that, and he remained in the clearing feeling confused beyond belief. He`d heard of other creatures that had a predestined mate, but he`d never expected anyone would ever claim him as their mate. In fact he was almost a bit flattered, he`d never been attractive to the other sex in any way or form. Not that being someones mate was entirely the same business, but...

Note to chapter:

The Hulder is a common myth from Scandinavian folklore, a creature of the forest the female Hulder was often described as a woman that had a cow`s tail. She was thought to attract and seduce human men. My Hulder has some characteristics that are all my own of course.


	12. What is in a Name?

Chapter 12

Harry came running into their quarters after spending some hours with Hagrid and Black, and immediately blurted out that they had him to the village to amuse him, Severus wasn`t too bothered by this. Who in their right mind would attack a half giant and a mass murderer (the fact that Black was innocent hadn`t filtered into most people`s minds). He did however later give the two a talking to on the subject of informing people before taking their kids out.

All the joke merchandize, candy and top of the line racing broom with accessories were thoroughly checked. He earned a few moans from Harry when he confiscated some banned items and forbade any and all pranks on himself, the staff and the house elves. In a perverted way he was glad Harry was complaining, when he`d been fetched from the Dursleys it would not have happened. It was a hopeful sign that he was going to be OK in the long run.

"You know when Sirius and Hagrid took me to Hogsmeade? Harry asked later as he sat relaxing a bit before bedtime.

"Yes"? Severus answered.

"Well, I hadn`t realized something before I came there"

"What son?"

"I didn`t know about me and that boy who lived business, stupid title by the way. I`d prefer not to be known as Harry Potter; the boy who lived and I thought I`d ask why I don`t have your name by now?"

Severus looked at his son thoughtfully, maybe he should have talked about the boy who lived matter before, but there had been so many other things…

"I never thought you might want that and I never liked my name; it is a reminder of my father whom I didn`t like much. I`d have taken my mother`s name, but I doubt I can. I`m only a half-blood, and my mother`s family were pure-blood fanatics. Are you really sure you would have preferred not to be a Potter?"

"Well seeing as he`s not my real father, but loved me like one I think I`d like to keep it as a middle name. But I realized that being famous as the boy who lived is a like a nightmare to me. I`d prefer to be a bit less visible. So I wanted to talk about the possibility of taking your name as my last name".

Feeling extremely charitable (and a bit wrong-footed) Severus told him "there is another possibility actually. Black has made you his heir, and as such you can use his last name if you wish. "

Harry laughed at that, "I think that would turn heads; Harry Black son of Severus Snape. No I think Snape or Prince if you change your name would be better. Harry Potter Snape or maybe Prince seems good enough, and then I`d use only the first and last."

As Harry went to bed, Severus sat alone in a thoughtful mood. Maybe he should check into the possibility of changing his name to Prince. It was way better than the hated Snape, and would be another step towards breaking ties with his old life.

The next day Severus flooed to the ministry after leaving Harry with hagrid again, and went to find the departement that handeled issues of that sort. The old wizard that welcomed him seemed a bit unsure of the rules himself though, and in the end a goblin from Gringotts had to be called in to assist.

The goblin in turn magicked forth a big folder, which he proceeded to check before saying "The house of Prince has always been pureblood oriented that is correct, but the last head actually opened for the possibility of a half-blood inheriting the estate and name if nobody else could. There are nobody else that can inherit now, and so you may adopt the name and claim the inheritance if you are indeed related to a Prince". The goblin then proceeded to copy the folder and gave this to Severus. Please read this and if you decide to adopt the name you will have to present yourself to head goblin Grrarg at a convenient time so he can test your claim to the name and inheritance.

Note to chapter: Few people will know Harry is the boy who lived. Mostly he will tell only his closest friends (and the extended "family" of trusted people such as the staff will know of course) others will know him as Harrison (nickname `Harry`) Prince. I know Harrison is a name others have used before me, but I cannot think of another version og Harry so sorry about that!


	13. Neville

The students were coming the next day, and Severus had become even more busier than before. He`d advised Jen (She`d peruaded him to skip the Professor Reiks out of earshot of the students), he`d advised the Headmaster (who was not inclined to change his mind easily) and he`d worked with the elves who were making Slytherin house ready. His time was limited, and he felt Harry would be alone a lot as soon as semester started. While he was no longer actively teaching, he did sub for the (inept) defence teacher and had several other duties.

Severus felt aggrieved that he had to let others handle Harry such a short time after learning that he was his son, but had to admit to himself that he did have many duties, that demanded much of him, and Harry would be better off spending his days with someone that had more time. In the end Black came to the rescue, with a solution to his predicament. As Black had the time, and he`d mostly bounced back from his ordeal in Azcaban he`d asked if Severus was willing was willing to let him look after Harry. Black to his surprise had also arranged for formal schooling for Harry, this was something Severus would never have been expecting from the mutt.

Severus had to his own surprise grown quite close to Minerva over the latest months, and now Minerva was giving him very sound advice after he`d aired his predicament to her. "You know that Augusta Longbottom is one of my close friends, and she has a grandson who I think could do with company his own age. Why don`t you contact her and ask if you could introduce the two, if they hit it off Harry can spend time with him. This way he will have a friend to spend his free time with and this together with him staying with Sirius Black when you are working will free you up a bit; I know the duties as head of house combined with assistant head will make many demands on your time. This way you will have less of a bad conscience regarding not spending more time with Harry. But as Severus didn`t know madam Longbottom, it was a bit forward to contact her. But he did so anyway, and soon enough he had a positive answer.

As they sat toghether one evening Severus said to Harry "Harry, on the recommendation of Professor McGonagall I have arranged for you to meet someone I hope you will like. Maybe I should have checked this with you beforehand, but I wasn`t sure young Neville would be allowed to socialize with you. The idea was for you to spend your time at Blackˋs place when I am working. Maybe some times you will be spending time here if some of the teachers have time and an interest in helping out. Now however I thought it may be even better if you could be schooled together with Neville if you get on well".

"I think Iˋd like to have someone to take lessons with, being alone with just a tutor even if it is Sirius seems a bit lonely." Harry said eagerly, so this was why was that Severus found himself taking Sirius Black with him when he and Harry went to meet Madam Longbottom and her grandson.


	14. A gryffindor sneak attack

Madam Longbottom definitely didn`t hesitate to get to business, just as soon as the boys had been let off she took charge. "So Mr Snape and Mr. Black, why are you two here together? Last I heard you two weren`t on friendly terms".

"Madam Longbottom, firstly I had my name changed from Snape to Prince. Secondly what you heard is probably true enough, we haven`t been that friendly. But I recently learned that Harrison or Harry as he prefers being called is my son, and on the insistence of the headmaster I made Black here his godfather. As I had to admit I needed some assistance now that I have many new duties to perform with being made assistent head of Hogwarts, After learning that Black was framed for the crimes he was supposed to have commited, I reached out and he and I have shelved our differences, I am glad he has kindly agreed to mind Harry for me while I work" Severus said.

"And I arranged for tutoring for Harry while he is at my home" added Sirius

"When Professor McGonnagall told me she thought Neville could be good company for my son, I thought I should see if you would agree to letting the two spend time together, Black here also offered letting Neville join the tutoring in that case. Therefore I thought we both should come and introduce ourselves, while Harry and Neville get to know each other."

"And what kind of tutoring will you be giving the boys, if I send Neville to you then" asked the old woman.

Indicating his still scrawny frame Black said "I will not be giving all the tutoring myself; I have not recovered fully from my stay in Azcaban. I contacted a friend of mine, a Mr. Lupin. I knew he always wanted to teach, and I thought he would be a fantastic tutor for such young boys as Harry and hopefully Neville."

Severus really had to keep a forceful hold of himself as he heard this; Black hadn`t mentioned Lupin before now. He`d probably hoped that Severus wouldn`t learn of this until it was too late. Fighting not to strangle Black, Severus managed to say in a somewhat normal way "And as the man is a werewolf, you might decide not to accept the offer of his tutoring Neville."

"I am too old to believe in such ancient prejudices, Mr Prince if you as a teacher yourself can say he is qualified and a can be a good tutor I won`t let the fact that he is a werewolf hinder Neville from learning from him if he wants. Has Mr Lupin set up a study schedule and such that I might see, before I decide".

"He has made a rough schedule, yes. But as I only recently contacted him about this, he probably needs more time to flesh it out. In the ean time I did want to ask about Neville`s introduction to his duties as head of your family, when you decide to retire from that position. Does he need to know more, or not?" Black asked.

"Neville could probably do with more information about this, but as far as I can remember there is no Lupin as head of any major family? Is he qualified to teach this?" she asked sceptically.

To this Black answered "No, that is the one thing I think I`ll be more knowledgeable about. I might have rejected my family at sixteen, but I still got an introduction into my duties that I won`t soon forget".

"I am inclined towards keeping Neville here, but I will let him have a say. I will contact you if he decides that he wants to join Harry in his tutoring."


	15. Duelling championship

Finally the school year had started, and after some weeks Severus felt he had come into a good routine. Neville had indeed wanted to be Harry`s friend and turned out to be a godsend; he and Harry had really found each other and complimented each other very well. Most days the two boys spent their time at Black`s place, but when Lupin had his "monthlies" they spent their time at Hogwarts either exploring or being taught (and entertained) by any teacher that had the time and inclination. Harry spent much time with Jen when Severus was busy, and to Severus joy she`d told him the boy had promise as a potioneer.

One day as Severus substituted for the defence teacher (again) one of the students commented that she would have liked to see Filius in a duel, as she`d heard that Filius was a very good dueller. This gave Severus an idea that he later asked the Headmaster to consider "I suggest we have an exhibit duel for the sixth and seventh years at least. It would be a good learning experience for them".

The Headmaster seemed to think for a moment before he said "A good idea Severus, but I think we should take it a step further. A duelling championship between all teachers and every house may come and watch".

There was great excitement the week that the duels had been scheduled; the first duels were between randomly picked people. The winner of each duel would proceed to the next round; the losers would stick around to help keep an eye on the students.

There was no surprise when Filius soundly beat Trelawney, or when Albus floored the defence teacher. Severus drew Sinistra as his opposition and she showed a spirited defence. Seeing the duels as part exercise and part teaching aid, he didn`t pull out the stops. She told him after that she knew he had held back, but didn`t seem to mind.

As the duels progressed the mood was high, and everyone thought this to be good fun.

Jen had been partnered with Burbage, and had defeated her within minutes but still the duel had been fun to watch. The Headmaster had jokingly told her to try to draw out her next duel a bit more, so the students could learn more.

As the week went by, the duels became more exiting. Filius almost managed to defeat the Headmaster in a fantastic duel. Next duel was Severus and Jen, and he planned on giving a good exhibition. As they faced each other he was a bit surprised she had no wand, but didn`t have much time to think about it.

It was later agreed on by the whole Hogwarts population thet this was the most fantastic duel many could remember ever seeing, the two up on the dais danced around each other. It was a kaleidoscope of colours as spells rained from one side to the other, never actually hitting. The spectators watched breathless as it became obvious that here was two really accomplished duellers. They almost didn`t believe what they saw, Professor Reiks duelled with no wand, and it was evident that wandless magic really was her forte.

Smiling a bit evilly in the end Jen stepped directly into a spell…

Everyone gasped as Professor Reiks seemed to willingly embrace one of Professor Prince`s spells, but she absorbed it and then seemed to glow. Suddenly a giant bear replaced the small woman and it opened its mouth to spew magic fire at professor Snape. Luckily the professor wasn`t harmed, but the Headmaster chose to end the duel at this point. "A magnificent performance you two, I think you are too closely matched for any of you to take a clean win. I therefore acclaim you both as champions, as I have no energy to meet either one of you in a new duel he said while smiling at the cheering crowd. The two up on the dais bowed in formal acceptance of this ruling and climbed down to general applause from the spectators. Even Severus was greeted with shouts of "brilliant performance sir" from the students gathered at the foot of the dais, and the two almost had to fight to free themselves from the exited crowd.


	16. Headmasters and defence teachers

As the year progressed further towards Christmas the Headmaster had seemed to allow Severus to take over more and more of his duties, and when they met Severus thought the Headmaster seemed tired and drawn. Suddenly one day in late November, Severus had just been to the hospital wing to check on a student admitted there as he heard someone screaming for help. Severus hurried to reach the location that the screams came from, and as he closed in he saw Professor Dinkley holding the headmaster while screaming loudly.

Severus in an instant got the professor to release her grip, and levitated the Headmaster running hurriedly to get him delivered to the hospital wing. "Poppy" he yelled "come quick, the Headmaster seems to have been taken ill".

Instantly Poppy appeared and took charge, "thank you Severus, do you know what happened?"

"No I don`t" he admitted "I just heard Professor Dinkley screaming, and found her holding him. I would have thought that she would have followed us to explain what had happened."

As he suspected Poppy could handle things better without him present, Severus went to see if he could find that dratted defence professor. Maybe what she witnessed would be helpful in Poppy`s diagnose. After searching for some time he finally found the woman busily packing her stuff "I`m not staying here another minute" she cried as she saw him. Severus tried in vain to make her calm down and behave rationally, but in the end the woman tore out of the castle bags in tow.

Severus spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing; Poppy seemed to have to keep all her concentration on the headmaster so she called in Jen to take care of any other patients and Severus stayed as close as he dared in case anyone needed him. Finally Poppy called out to him "I have him stable for now, could you stay with him while I contact St. Mungo`s. This is beyond my capabilities, and I need an expert.

Some hours later all the teachers had gathered together for an emergency meeting "the headmaster has had a massive coronary" Poppy said sadly. "We had him transferred to St. Mungo`s, but I don`t think he`ll be able to come back as Headmaster of this school anytime soon or maybe not at all." The teachers all became very sad at hearing that, and there was several minutes' silence.

"If Professor McGonnagall would agree to help me, I think we between us two can have the School running mostly as normal" Severus said. "There is one slight complication though; Professor Dinkley left us this morning. This puts an additional strain on all of us, as we now will have to cover her classes between us."

All the teachers winced when hearing this; their duties were full as it was. No one would be happy to add even more to their full workload.

"Professor Prince, if I may speak freely?" Jen said from her corner.

"Yes Professor Reiks?"

"If by any chance you could contact the potions master that Headmaster Dumbledore mentioned to me as probably available, then I could probably cover defence?"

Severus sighed "good idea, the Headmaster probably meant Professor Slughorn who has retired; but maybe he can be persuaded to fill in the rest of the year at least. I will see if he`s amenable, and in the meantime we will all cover what we can of the defence lessons.

As soon as the meeting concluded Severus and Minerva contacted Slughorn, luckily the man was pleased at being asked to come out of retirement and promised to appear at Hogwarts as soon as he could manage. Happy to have this at least go their way the they shared a congratulatory smile. "He wasn`t too bad as a potions teacher, we will just have to curb his tendency to collect people" Minerva said tiredly.

"Agreed2 said Severus "are you OK Minerva"? He then asked. "I am worried about Albus, I just hope he will survive this" she answered sadly. Severus patted her on the arm in a consoling manner but admitted to himself that he too was worried.


	17. Secrets revealed

Chapter 16

A couple of weeks later Severus received a summons from the Headmaster, asking whether he could come see him. He left Minerva in charge, and went off to the Hog`s head. Aberforth Dumbledore greeted him as he arrived "I am sorry about not letting anybody visit earlier, but I didn`t want my brother stressed by a herd of visitors. So I felt I had to ban any visitors until he was stronger, he still is a bit weak but he insisted on seeing you."

As Severus entered the room occupied by the Headmaster, it was a shock. The man didn`t look like himself at all, but seemed much older and more tired than severus would ever have imagined was possible. But as Dumbledore smiled he seemed more the same as before "good to see you my boy, please sit down. I have as always too many services to ask you to perform for me, I hope you will do me the honour of hearing me through and seriously think about what I am asking of you before you answer".

Mystified Severus sat at his bedside "what can I do Headmaster"?

"Firstly I am no longer Headmaster, so I ask that you call me Albus" Dumbledore said and proceeded to explain what he wanted from Severus leaving him speechless as a result.

Late in the evening Jen went to Severus` rooms having received a summons from him, "how is the Headmaster?" she asked

"Old and weary, and quite mad" Severus said "he wants me to take over as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Good, you will be an excellent Headmaster" she answered as she sat down opposite him

"He told me many things, the manipulative old b***" Severus said tiredly. I was told to keep his secrets, but I refuse to become him. I know when to ask for help, and I believe I will need it. I don`t know when I accepted the fact that I am your mate, but I have and as your mate I trust you to keep my counsel."

"Of course I will" she answered easily "I am on your side now and forever if you want me there."

Severus proceeded to explain some of what the Headmaster had told him "the Dark Lord seems to have made Horcruxes , and Dumbledore suspects Harry might be one".

Jen patted his hand reassuringly "I think I can ease your mind about that; I am very sensitive to things and people affected by the dark arts. In my time with Harry I have never sensed any such ting on him, and I`m sure I would have if he`d been affected by such darkness."

Feeling very relieved Severus told her "Dumbledore wants me to seek out objects that were of significance to the Dark Lord, and hopes I can find and destroy all possible Horcruxes . I thought I knew about dark magic after studying it for years, but I`ve never even heard about such things before today."

"Lucky for you, my father is an expert on dark arts. He has taught me a lot, and he told me about Horcruxes . I don`t remember all of it, but he can surely advise uson how to destroy them. And as I am sensitive to such things, I can help you determine what objects contain them" she answered smiling reassuringly.

Severus sighed deeply but felt a tad better, the admiration he`d had for the Headmaster had dimmed a bit upon seeing how manipulative and secretive the man could be. But he was flattered that the man wanted to recommend him as the new Headmaster. Not that Severus expected to be confirmed as Headmaster though, his reputation as both former Death Eater and dreaded teacher would surely prevent such a thing from happening.


	18. Unexpected Alliance

Chapter 17

Severus`belief that he never would be considered seriously as candidate for the post as Headmaster was dispelled. After deliberating and discussing animatedly the board of governors had confirmed him at Dumbledore`s request but they`d had their doubts. In the month since then the school had been inundated by missives from various governors demanding heexplain every decision again and again. Minerva had assured him that Dumbledore himself had experienced this at first, and that it would go over. Severus doubted that somewhat but counted himself lucky to have her as his deputy, now that he had been officially taking over the post as she surely had prevented him from making many a false step by now.

Some days after his confirmation as Headmaster, Minerva had invited herself to Severus` quarters, and as this was the first time ever she had done such a thing Severus suspected something was off. "I am very thankful to you for your support at this time Minerva, I know you had wanted to retire from the deputy position but I would appreciate it if you stayed on until further notice as you know considerably more about my new job than I do". He said hoping she wasn't about to declare that she was retiring just yet.

"I am prepared to stay, but you should know that I will be contacting the other teachers in the hope of finding someone willing to take on my duties at a later time. But this was not why I was rude enough to invite myself here today" she said looking a bit uncomfortable.

Severus looked at her curiously "and why did you want to see me today"?

Minerva fiddled in an uncharacteristic way before blurting out "you surely know that the school policies on relationships between teachers are a bit antiquated. But I am unsure if you are aware of the rules concerning relations between the Headmaster or mistress and the teachers of an opposite sex?"

"I must admit my ignorance of such rules, I suspect you are here about that then?"

Blushing slightly Minerva said "I know this sounds stupid, but you cannot continue working so closely with the other female teachers, such as it seems you are doing with professor Reiks unless you are married or betrothed".

"I cannot work closely with any female teacher unless we are married or formally betrothed, but how does that affect my working with you then? he said nonplussed.

Minerva smiled crookedly "strangely the rules only applies for the younger teachers, this is why the ministry never protested my working closely with Albus".

Severus nodded in a thoughtful manner and Minerva excused herself seemingly relieved to have gotten away with delivering such unwelcome news.

After thinking hard for some time, Severus called on Jen. "You seem a bit out of sorts" she said as he made himself comfortable in the charir opposite her desk.

He smiled thinly saying "Minerva just aquainted me with an antiquated rule that concerns us. according to this rule I cannot work closely with a female teacher of my own age unless we are married or betrothed".

"Then that is easily remedied then" she said, if you feel you need me I will happily agree to a bethrothal that can last until we finish Voldemort for good. But you will have to explain this to Harrison, I fear he may take it entirely the wrong way if you don`t explain why we do this."

Feeling relieved that she had proposed this plan herself, he readily agreed and they made arrangements for announcing their bethrothal to the public as soon as possible.

Finally Christmas was looming and the holidays had never been so welcome before, the transfer to full time headmaster had been extremely demanding on Severus.

If he was honest with himself he`d never have dreamed that he would have looked forward to spending the holiday with Black of all people. As it was the case, he`d at least made Harry happy by telling him they would celebrate together with his godfather. To himself he let Jen have the blame for this, she`d given him the idea to add Black to his list of confidantes. She`d argued that as a member of one of the oldest pureblood families he had connections that could be valuable when searching for the Horcruxes .

Severus wasn`t too surprised to find Lupin in attendance also, when they flooed to Black`s house. They greeted each other stiffly, and went to their respective rooms.

Harry had been packed off to bed sometime later, and Severus decided to address the reason he had requested that he, Harry and Jen spend the holidays here. "I`m sure you`re wondering why we invited ourselves here?"

Black shrugged "I`m just happy to spend time with Harry, and if I have to have you and your girlfriend present to do that it doesn`t bother me too much".

Severus scowled at the mention at a girlfriend and said "to your information she is my bethrothed, and as I was about to say when Dumbledore withdrew as Headmaster he tasked me with finding something important. Jen here thought that Black might be of help with that, as he has important connections that I lack. It seems like the dark lord may have made Horcruxes, if you know what they are."

The other two didn`t know what that was, and had to have them explained before Severus could continue "Jen knows how to destroy such objects now, but we still don`t know what the Horcruxes may be, and we need help searching. The Headmaster suggested checking any relics of the founders, if you could assist us in this endeavour".

The house elf that had been serving suddenly piped up while wringing its ears violently "excuse me Headmaster Prince, sir. I knows where two such may be".

Severus sat speechless but Black intervened "and where would that be Dobby"?

"My old master, Mr. Malfoy had a small volume in his collection that felt dark. It might not be a Horcrux thingy, but could be? And Kreacher had a small locket that he cherished that also felt dark to Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby, do you think you can fetch the book that Mr. Malfoy had?" Sirius said kindly and the elf popped off, still wringing his ears violently.

"Dobby was sent to me by cousin Narcissa, Kreacher chose to be in her service and in stead she sent me Dobby to assist me in cleaning up my house in Grimmauld place" Sirius explained before bellowing for Kreacher.


	19. A sad story

As a really old house elf popped into existence, Harry also came in claiming that he couldn`t sleep. Severus had hoped to not involve the boy in all this, but didn`t think he would have any success in keeping the boy away from this discussion at least so he grudgingly let the boy stay.

Kreacher was cowering in front of Sirius who in his eagerness to get answers was treating the old elf in a bad way, and in the end Harry stepped in saying "don`t yell at him Sirius, just tell him to answer questions truthfully and then let Dad do the questioning." Black sourly agreed to this and withdrew to the other side of the room, while Severus asked in a soothing manner "Dobby said you have a locket that he thinks is dark, could we see it?"

Kreacher gave him the locket but broke down sobbing "kind master Regulus died for that locket, and Kreacher couldn`t destroy it as master asked him to". After sobbing a while the elf finally managed to calm enough to tell his story of how his master had asked him to help him fetch and destroy the locket, and how Regulus had died to acquire the item. "That was just the saddest story ever" Harry said to the old elf, "but my dad Sirius, Remus and Jen will help won`t you?" At hearin gthis the old elf perked up a bit. Patting the old elf in a consoling manner Jen said "That locket is indeed a Horcrux and my father told me how to destroy such items yes. It isn`t too easy but doable, just too bad we don`t have a basilisk handy"

Harry looked up hearing this "we might have at least a dead one, I talked to a portrait of Slytherin that I found in an abandoned classroom. He told me he`d had one hidden in the chamber of secrets when he was alive, it has probably died by now but the remnants should be there.

The adults just looked disbelieving at him and each other, Slytherin had actually told the boy he`d had a basilisk. How on earth had that turned up in an everyday conversation? But they didn`t see why they shouldn`t believe what Harry was saying. There was only one problem: no one alive knew where the chamber of secrets was. They`d have to hope the portrait that Harry had befriended knew and would tell them.

Hours later they had all but given up on Dobby and Harry had gone back to bed, when the elf appeared. "Dobby is sorry master Black, Mr Lupin and professors, Dobby came back when old Kreacher was telling his tale and didn`t want to interrupt. I have just been with the old elf, who I thought was too distraught to be left alone. I hope Dobby didn`t do wrong?

Black seemed ready to yell at the elf, but Lupin trod smartly on his foot giving him a pointed look so he said in a forced calm manner "you might have let us know you were back, did you succeed?"

Dobby brightened and held out a small book "here it is master; I hope it is one of the bad things you were looking for. By the way I just remembered once mistress Narcissa had her sister visiting she was bragging about being given something valuable by he who must not be named. Maybe she had one of the bad things master?"

"Fantastic luck that Narcissa sent you that elf" Jen said after she had confirmed that the book was indeed a Horcrux, "he just handed us at least two of the items we were looking for."

"Yes it was lucky" agreed Black, but I`m sure she sent him mostly to keep in my good books." Seeing the others look at him strangely he continued "I offered to reinstate her and Draco in the Black family; I know from Severus that Lucius had plans for killing them, and this would help keep them safe from him".


	20. Parselmouth

19 A snake and a parselmouth

"How will we destroy these Horcruxes " Lupin asked curiously.

"There are two possibilities, either fiendfyre" Jen answered and at that the other people in the room all shuddered; the fiendfyre was extremely dangerous to handle and not something they at all wanted to have to use. "Or a very potent poison, and as I indicated a Basilisk is the only thing I know that has potent enough a poison to influence such dark objects" she continued

Black and Lupin looked expectantly at Severus "I can no longer brew anything due to a curse Lucius cast on me, but even if I could I do not know any manmade poisons that are potent enough to compare to Basilisk poison."

"So unless we can find somewhere safe enough to cast fiendfyre, we need to check if Harry was right and Slytherin indeed had a Basilisk in the cellar" Black said smiling wryly.

"Wouldn`t put it past the man" Severus muttered "he was famous for being a parselmouth as you know, and a Basilisk would fit his image perfectly. We should ask the elves to assist our search, they know everything about Hogwarts" he concluded

In the end the Horcruxes were put in a safe place for the duration, and the company concentrated on enjoying their holiday. The fact that Harry was there kept Severus and Sirius from bickering too much, plus Remus`s and Jen`s shared experiences as part humans helped them become friends fast. As such the holiday was spent reading, playing with Harry and soon enough there was time for presents. Black had of course gone overboard, and Harry was inundated with gifts. The boy seemed totally at a loss but at last the gifts were all unpacked, except one "My sister has unexpectedly sent Harry something that she says could be useful, but I don`t know what it is" Jen said holding a small box out to Harry. The boy opened it up, and in the box was a beautiful little snake. It hissed at Harry, who hissed back softly.

"My son is a parselmouth"? Severus said weakly, "that is an incredibly rare ability". Harry looked up from his snake briefly asking "is it a bad thing, being a parselmouth whatever that is"?

"It is the ability to talk to snakes, as you did now" Severus explained "it is not directly bad, but many people consider it in a negative way. Especially as the dark Lord was the last known parselmouth".

"I don`t think you should worry about it" Sirius said "with your fame, people will talk about you anyway. You will need to develop a thick skin before long."

Severus cleared his throat meaningfully as Harry seemed ready to burst out in an angry tirade. "Harry does not want to be famous; he has changed his name in order to escape that."

Jen gave the two a sympathetic smile saying "I don`t see how he can stay anonymous, he is very recognizable with that scar. Well maybe if you choose to break his mother`s charm and revert him to his real looks that might help". Seeing Severus and Harry looking at her uncomprehendingly she exclaimed "you didn`t know Lily had charmed his looks"?

The others all shook her head and she looked shocked "I can sense a powerful charm on his looks, I don`t know what it does exactly, but I know he does not really look like this" she waved her hand at Harry. I can show you how he would really look, but I`d probably end the charm in the process. If you asked maybe Flitwick could manage a temporary fix, just so you can see what Harry really looks like?


	21. The chamber of secrets

Chapter 20

As Severus was incredibly busy after Christmas he`d asked Jen to accompany Harry on his mission to ask the portrait of Slytherin where the chamber of secrets was. Harry had of course been admonished not to wander too much while alone as the castle was full of old and unused passages. As soon as Severus finally had some free time he searched them out finding them in the lab where Jen was instructing Harry and Neville in the making of some easy potions. Severus chose to stay outside, as not to set off the potions that were brewing but sent a message to Jen, who joined him outside. "Nev is a bit unsteady on potions, so I can`t leave him alone long" she said looking back into the room.

"Did the portrait confirm that there indeed is a chamber of secrets?"

She smiled widely answering "Yes there is, and he explained how to enter it safely too. I`m afraid he insisted on being transferred from where he was currently in exchange, and Harry kindly offered to have him as your entrance portrait."

Severus shrugged, he`d liked his current portrait well enough but Slytherin would probably fill the role as guardian of his quarters better.

"Where is the chamber then" Severus asked.

"In the unused girl`s bathroom, but there is one complication: we will need a parselmouth to open both entrances and as far as I know Harry is the only resident parselmouth.

"Typical" Severus said resignedly, "I`d hoped to keep Harry out of this altogether."

Jen looked at him thoughtfully before saying "I know it is not my place to say this, but Harry is not going to be held out of anything if he can help it. I strongly suspect he will take a hand himself in finding out things, if you insist on keeping him in the dark".

As she turned to walk into the potions lab a scowling Severus was left standing outside muttering "definitely not your place to tell me what to do about my son."

At dinner Severus had calmed considerably, and as he told Harry about the need for him to open the entrance to the chamber he was forced to admit to himself that Harry did seem the type to rush into thing. Maybe it would be better to keep him informed to a degree suitable for someone not yet eleven. Harry was all for rushing directly to the chamber, but Severus forced him to stay still long enough to eat his dinner. Shortly after dinner Severus grew sick of Harry`s pleading and finally they set off.

"This is the entrance to the chamber of secrets?" Harry said disbelievingly as they stood inside the bathroom in question.

"You know better than I, as it was you who talked to Slytherin"

"Umm, I kinda let Jen do that as Neville was coming. I just introduced them, and asked Slytherin to tell everything to Jen".

Sighing deeply Severus waved his wand in the customary movement for making a patronus message saying out loud "message for Jen: would you meet Harry and I in the unused bathroom as we seem to need your assistance". Minutes later she joined them and after she explained what they were looking for they found the right spot immediately.

"Now you must say `open` in parselmouth Harry" Jen said, "open" said Harry in an uncertain manner. "That was English", Severus told his son. "Try again while you are holding your snake and looking at it".

Harry took his snake out from around his neck, and looked intently at it before speaking something the two others could not understand. As a result a hole opened itself in the floor, and a dirty tunnel was revealed.

"Yuk" Jen said and sending a strong cleaning spell at the tunnel, before they lined up to jump into it.

In the end they found the sleeping basilisk without any problems, they then sampled some scales and took some of its poison before transforming it into the shape of a giant anaconda and sending it to live in the Amazonas. "It`s too bad it couldn't have stayed" Harry moaned "knowing there was a Basilisk in the cellar would have been so cool even if no one else knew".

"I`m sure the creature will enjoy living in the Amazonas more than staying down in these cold and damp cellars" Jen said smiling slightly and patting him on the back.


	22. An ancient spell

Chapter 21

As an answer to Harry's wish to become more anonymous, Flitwick had worked a impressive magic on him, and he was now able to change his looks at will. Currently he was sporting his new and more natural looks, trying them out on Sirius and Remus.

Sirius hadn`t taken Harry`s transformation too well, Remus had after the yelling and Sirius` sudden exit tried to reassure Harry that his godfather would probably take some time to get used to this change. Harry wasnˋt so sure and in the end he had chosen to wait outside for Neville to turn up, as the mood was a bit bleak in the house now.

Neville had gone past Harry on the street, not recognizing him at all and Harry had to stop him by taking his arm and saying "it`s me Harry, Neville. My mum had put a charm on my looks, and I`m currently sort of in disguise"

"Oh" said Neville "are you going back to looking like you did before, or staying like this?"

"Currently I think I`ll stay like this, I look a lot like dad and I kind of like that. I`d hoped it would disguise my identity as the boy who lived, and I wanted to see how you reacted." Harry answered.

He did look entirely different but he`d been a bit disappointed that the change hadn`t affected his scar, it was still entirely too visible. Neville seemed to agree as he looked at him critically saying "you don`t look much like the Harry I knew before except the eyes and you do look a lot like headmaster Prince. I think you've almost succeeded in your goal. Pity about the scar, can`t it be covered by something?"

"Jen suggested bangs, but I think that would be too girly. I had an idea about trying to use zit cream, so I`m going to ask dad to take me into the city to get some later". Neville looked blank, and Harry explained what zit cream was.

"Aren`t we going in" Neville asked when Harry made no move to enter the house. "Sirius was a bit unhappy" Harry answered indicating with a gesture why his godfather was unhappy "I`m not too keen on going in there again". Neville looked from Harry to the house and shook Harry off saying "I`ll talk to Remus, maybe we could do our lessons somewhere else".

To Harry`s relief Remus followed Neville out when he appeared again and they quickly agreed to do lessons at Neville`s place for now if his Grandmother didn`t mind.

As they arrived at Nevilleˋs place Madam Longbottom indicated that she didn`t mind, and as Harry was waiting for his dad to fetch him at the end of lessons she asked him kindly why he looked so different. Harry always felt a bit intimidated by the old woman and so he babbled a bit, but managed to explain what the idea behind this change was. The old woman nodded thoughtfully "fame can be a hard thing to bear" and as his dad appeared in the floo she had him enter into the room. "Harry has told me about his new looks and also indicated his wish to cover his scar, and I might have the solution" she told them. "When I was a young girl it was the fashion to create small fake birthmarks. It was the thought that a small birthmark, for example in the corner of the eye, or mouth would create interest".

"And you think this spell could create something to cover Harry`s scar? Severus asked

"Yes, it might do that. I`ll send one of my elves with a copy of the spell if you`d like?"

A bit later Severus stood in Flitwick`s office saying "sorry to impose on you again Flitwick but Harry is very keen on disguising his scar and Madam Longbottom sent us an old spell she thought might do the trick. You`re better with charms than any of the rest of us, and I thought you might know if it can indeed be used."

Flitwick took a look at the spell and broke into a smile "you know Headmaster; I think this will do the trick. I`ll experiment a bit and if Harry wants we could try it out tomorrow?"


	23. Severus, my boy

Chapter 22

"I m sorry I reacted badly" Sirius said the next day as Harry arrived for his lessons, "It sort of seemed like you werenˋt my Harry any more when you looked so much like Severus. It was a bit like loosing what was left of James, silly I know…"

Harry edged towards the stairs looking unsure, and Severus could see he had tears in his eyes that he was frantically repressing. Sirius looking apologetic reached out and tousled Harryˋs hair, "I love you Harry, and your looks or name wonˋt change that. It just came as a bit of a shock to see you yesterday."

Looking a bit relieved Harry turned and bounded up the stairs, while Severus scowled darkly at Sirius before flooing back to Hogwarts preparing to attack the mountain of paperwork that was slowly overtaking his desk. But as soon as he arrived Fawkes flashed in bearing a message from Aberforth Dumbledore

Headmaster Prince

My brother has some things he says you need to see, could you come by as soon as possible?

Yours

Ab Dumbledore

Severus took a long look at the papers stacked on his desk, and felt a bit guilty but relieved not to have to deal with them right now. In stead he took a bit of floo powder, yelled "the Hogˋs head" and stuck his head into the flames.

"Is this a good time to see Albus" he asked Aberforth as the other came to greet him, "Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. Albus works himself up easily at the time, and I worry that he might have a relapse. I tell him to relax, but you know my brother, he is relentless as soon as he gets an idea. I must warn you though, in some ways his mind is wandering a bit, and in others he is clearer than ever. Do try not to upset him please"?

Severus withdrew his head, and stepped fully into the floo and as he arrived the older man held out his hand to greet him. "Albus is in the attic suite, Iˋll show you the way".

As they arrived Albus looked up smiling broadly "Severus, my dear boy! Iˋm so glad you came to visit, but I do think you visit too seldom".

"I am a bit busy with being Headmaster Albus" Severus told his old boss gently and the other looked confused a moment and muttered "Headmaster you say..." before he brightened again "of course you are Headmaster, I had forgotten... the medications I am taking are making me a bit muddled here and there".

Keeping his face void of any emotions Severus sat in a chair and asked "you needed to see me"?

Albus indicated a cupboard saying "fetch the pensieve please" and as Severus took it out and carried it towards the small tabel beside the chairs Albus explained "as I have had nothing else to do except moaning about being sick, I have been pondering on the Horcruxes, I have been gathering memories and making observations that may assist you in searching". He then took out a thick book from beside his chair and gave it to Severus "here are my notes, Iˋm afraid i had to use a magic quill as my hands donˋt work too well. This means there are some extra notes in there, but just ignore what does not appear to deal with Voldemort."

Graciously Severus thanked him, and sat with him for a bit before taking his leave "do come to visit your old father again soon my boy" Albus said as he took his leave. Feeling disturbed Severus went to see Aberforth before returning to Hogwarts. "Albus seems to think I am his son" he told the other man. "Yes I have noticed, please just let him think that, I have tried dispelling some of his notions, and he just becomes very upset. It is safer just to let him have his small illusions."

Resigned Severus flooed back to his own office at Hogwarts, so now he`d aquired a nèw `father, Severus mused. He had to admit that Albus was a better father figure than his biological father had ever been even with his machinations.


	24. The Hufflepuff cup

Chapter 23

It was finally weekend and the four conspirators had gathered in front of a fire that was blazing in Blackˋs parlor. "These are Albusˋs ideas about the horcruxes" Severus said giving out copies to Black and Lupin. "It seems probable that the dark lord has chosen to use relics of the founders when possible, but Albus has theorised that also the dark lordˋs relations may offer some clue to any other items that have been used as such. Apparently both parents originated from some village called Little Hangledon, so we will have to search it thoroughly for any dark items at some appropriate time".

"I have one piece of good news" Black said smiling triumphantly "Dobby, bring the cup here"! As the elf appeared it was bearing a small cup in its hands Black said. "I had the Goblins search Bellatrixˋs vault at Gringotts, and they found this. They were not happy about it, as they instantly knew what it was. Luckily they were able to make it safe to handle, so that we could destroy it at a later time."

Severus looked from Black to the cup and then to Jen silently asking confirmation or denial

"That is definitely a horcrux" she confirmed "it`s a beautiful little thing.. too bad we will have to destroy it".

Severus took out a vial of Basilisk poison that he now had a habit of bringing along and within a moment the cup was a smoking wreck. The four of them sat looking at the former cup some moments before Lupin spoke up "I am familiar with Little Hangledon, as I spent time there when my grandparents were alive. I could take a trip there next weekend, and search for properties belonging to Voldemortˋs late parents".

"I think I should go with as I can recognize Horcruxes" Jen said looking closely at Severus before saying "It might be wise to include Harry in case the horcrux is protected with any parselmagic.

Severus just looked resigned saying "I wish I could say I disbelieve that, but you are probably right. I`ll ask him presently, but knowing him he will jump at the chance".

"Goody, field trip" Black said clapping his hands together, making the rest look at him sharply. "Someone has to lighten the mood here you guys" he said exasperated "you all are such downers, and to think we just destroyed the third Horcrux".

"The problem is that there is at least two more Horcruxes, one that we suspect may be at Little Hangledon, and one we have no idea about. How are we supposed to find them, while not knowing neither what they are nor where?

A glum silence followed before Black said in a forced light manner "on to other matters I think. I have been meaning to ask whether you think Draco could be allowed to take lessons with the other two"? Seeing the otherˋs expressions he explained "Lucius has been making moves against the two, and I didnˋt think they will be safe unless they moved into Grimmauld place. Draco could use company, and he will need tutoring by someone we trust. Who better than Remus?"

The others looked at him disbelieving, not only was this a big leap in topics but the idea of Draco malfoy of all people spending more time than neccesary with Harry was disconcerting. Black jus sat there looking innocent for a while before saying in a semi joking manner "just trying to steer the topic away from horcruxes, but I am serious about Draco. I sincerely think he could be a better person f he was steered right, and I mean to try".


	25. A helpful (ghostly) hand

Chapter 24

The trip to Little Hangledon had been way too interesting for the adults, as Voldemort had cast a range of curses at the place where the next to last horcrux had been hidden. It was in all of the others opinions been Jen who had managed to ensure that none of them were hurt in the process. She had instantly recognized the hiding place for the horcrux and had also realised it was affected by some heavy duty curses. Neither of them had dared come close as a result of this, and they`d had to devise a method of dripping Basilisk poison on it from a distance. But finally they had only one left, and this one was giving them trouble as they had no clues what so ever. They had spoken to everybody that they could about where tha last relics of the founders could be found. They had an idea that Ravenclaws diadem might be a possibility, but no one knew where it could be.

One day Jen was cleaning out the classroom and the grey lady floated through the wall. "I have information for you regarding Tom Riddle" the ghost said abruptly "yes"? Jen said hoping this might lead them to the diadem.

"I am the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, and I am afraid I mistakenly told Tom where her diadem was hidden".

Jen looked encouragingly at the ghost and the sad apparition vrung her hands before continuing "Im sure he stole it from the place I told him about and and Iˋm sure he hid the diadem here in the school when he came back here for an interview with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Thank you dear lady, I hope it gives you some comfort that you might have led us to the last hindrance to a final end of Voldemort or Tom Riddle as you knew him".

"There is nothing that can bring comfort in this un-life I have chosen for myself. I wish I had been braver.." the chost wailed softly before gliding away.

Later as Jen joined Harry and Severus for dinner they discussed the possibility of finally finding the last Horcrux, and all of them felt hopeful that their ordeal might be over. "I hope this means I can start school this autumn without the shadow of Voldemort hanging over me" Harry said exitedly. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you what will happen when this is all over."

"What do you mean"?

"You told me you only got engaged so that you could work closely together as you tried to find and destroy these Horthingys. Will you separate when this is over, will Jen still teach here, in short will everything change"?

Severus and Jen looked at each other and then Harry, before Severus answered "to be honest we havenˋt discussed what comes after too much. But I think we all feel that we somehow belong together. If this after some time becomes more and ends up in us getting married and Jen adopting you is something for the future to show us. For now we are comfortable as we are, and I doubt thing will change drastically anytime soon."

Nodding her agreement with Severus Jen took Harryˋs hand in hers and said "Iˋll stay here and teach Potions, maybe Remus will teach defence if he agrees to that. I will be here for you as an honorary aunt or maybe even as a mother figure if you like. As to Severus and I, we belong together as he says, and we will find what form that togetherness takes in the future"

"Oh, okay" Harry said "but I wouldn `t mind if you got married at some time, Iˋd like a mom and maybe siblings" he continued chortling at Severusˋexpression at the mention of siblings.

"You cheeky brat" Jen said while laughing "youˋll regret teasing your father and I in such a manner" she then proceeded to give Harry a thourough tickling that made him nearly wet himself with laughter.


	26. Hidden things

Chapter 25

Severus had heeded the advice Jen had gotten from the grey lady, and the house elves had been asked to help search for the Ravenclaw diadem. The elves had made short work of turning Hogwarts` old classrooms and store rooms on end. Finally the diadem was found in what was by some known as the room of requirement, and it was destroyed with great fanfare.

"Iˋm glad Riddle didnˋt ward this Horcrux as much as he did the ring, if any student had picked this up theyˋd luckily just risked becoming moody" Jen said in a relieved tone of voice.

"One would think every one of them was carrying a Horcrux around in that case" Severus said, thinking back on ten years of teaching very moody teens.

"Shame" Jen said swiping at him in a playful manner before growing serious again "now there just remains the last vestiges of Riddle. Has your spies told you where he may be hidden"?

"They suspect Romania for some reason, Remus and Sirius have volunteered to take a trip there this summer. If anyone can find where the remains of Riddle are, itˋs them" Severus answered.

Luckily for their plans summer was a very short way off, and there were only the exams separating them and a welcome rest. One day in the middle of exams though their dreams of finding and getting rid of Riddle without fuss was seriously cramped by a new development.

"Weasley, why have you brought your rat" asked professor McGonnagall sternly in the middle of the transfiguration exam. The nervous boy stammered a bit, and Jen went closer to see what was transpiring. In an istant she knew that this was no normal rat, and she tried to grab it so she could incapacitate it. With surprising speed the rat bit Weasley, leapt off his hand and vanished out of the classroom. "My rat" the boy exclaimed "where is it going"?

Jen excused herself instantly and almost flew to Severus "we must arrange a thorough search of the castle" she said breathless.

As he just looked at her curiously she made an effort to breathe normally before saying "Percy Weasley brougt a rat to the exam, but it was no normal rat. I am certain it was an animagus, and it had serious signs of being affected by dark magic" looking thunderous Severus roared "that must Pettigrew" before he stormed off leving Jen looking after him curiously.

Some hours later

"Thank you both for coming" Severus said to Lupin and Black, I donˋt know if you heard but we found and lost Pettigrew today. As Iˋm sure he will be seeking to join the Dark Lord, we must do our best to find and destroy the Dark Lord before Pettigrew finds him.

The two men opposite him smiled grimly "weˋre in, and if Peter gets in the way he will not live to regret it". Severus looked at them sternly "you two are of no use in Azcaban, leave Pettigrew to the Aurors, we will concentrate on the Dark Lord".


	27. The end of Tom Riddle

Chapter 26

Several weeks later a bone tired Severus was sitting in a meeting with Minerva and Jen. "Thank you Minerva for taking care of the scool while I was searching Romania" he said smiling weakly.

"You three found Riddle and defeated him then" Jen asked

"Yes, and none too soon, any more time spent with those two would have driven me to serious maiming at least.

Remus got intel from the resident werewolves, who were not too happy to share their forest with Riddle. Black was all for storming in with wands blazing, but we managed to keep him in check. It was surprisingly easy from then, the last vestige of Riddle was too weak to put up any sort of resistance, we captured it and delivered it into the hands of Ms Bones who was the only person we could agree on as a probably un-biased and non-corrupt ministry offiial.

We also found Pettigrew and to make a long story short I managed to hit Pettigrew with an anti re-forming spell, so he is forced to remain in rat form for the rest of his life. Sadly we couldnˋt catch him, and he is still roaming the Romanian forest where the Dark Lord had hid himself.

"So it is finally over then" Minerva said sighing deeply "I`m glad, now I can retire with a good concience"

"Youˋre retiring"? Severus asked agast and she smiled reassuringly at him "Iˋll work at least another year as Transfiguration teacher while you search for someone new, Remus has agreed to take on the duties as head of Gryffindor and Jen will be your assistant for now.

"Let me guess" Severus said ironically "nobody else wanted the position"!

Jen laughed at him saying "you didnˋt expect something else did you? Your masquerade was very effective, and some still canˋt get used to that not being who you really are".

"Not really surprised, but the other teachers should know better by now" Severus answered resignedly, "But Iˋm happy to have you at my side Jen", he assured her before the two ladies proceeded to lay out their plans for next year.

And so the new semester started ...

Harry, Draco and Neville were waiting anciously for the sorting hat to shout their names. "You think we will be in the same house"? Neville asked timidly.

"Nah" Draco answered, I think Harry is too nice for Slytherin, you Nev will surely be destined for Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor while I am destined for Slytherin".

"But that will not hinder us from staying friends" Harry said forcefully, "of course not" Draco said scatchingly "Iˋll need help turning Slytherin towards the light side".

"Using the force" the three boys said in chorus laughing, Star Wars had been a new obsession with them as soon as Remus had introduced them to it.

Iˋm so glad to be starting my first year now, without the threat of Voldemort hanging over me" Harry said, "and I even talked to the sorting hat to make sure it doesnˋt blow my cover. That way I can stay Harry Prince for now."

The others as his best friends, knew a lot about what had transpired last year. Theyjust nodded amiably at the mention of the earlier forbidden name.

"What will they say happened to Harry Potter"? Draco asked, "dunno" Harry said lightly, "if anybody asks they may tell them he is staying in the muggle world or Australia even. I donˋt care as long as Iˋm left in peace".


	28. Epilogue meetings

WARNING: mentions slash relationship. Don`t like?; don`t read!

Harry was a bit curious what Dudley wanted with him, he would never have dreamed that any of the Dursleys would be likely to contact him and the fact that spoiled old Dudley would be wanting to talk with him was very surprising.

As he apparated to the old house in Privet Drive he was surprised to see the garden unkempt and the house looking shabby, even more surprising what the sight as the door opened. "Hiya Harry, thanks for coming" said the burly and musclular young man that confronted Harry "Dudley is that you" Harry said disbelieving.

"Yeah, it`s me, I`ve changed some since age 10?" said Dudley smiling at Harry

"You`re freaking enormous, but in a good way. When did you get so muscular"? Harry asked forgetting his manners.

"I started boxing as a hobby when I was thirteen or fourteen. The school nurse recommended it to combat my weight, and it worked a charm. Now I `m working as boxer and I want to own my own Gym one day"

"`Wow" answered Harry dazed "what about aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, they must be proud"?

Dudley looked saddened "They died when I was fifteen, I wondered that I didn`t hear from you when I sent a message about that, but I now understand that you changed your name back when you were 10. My message mustn`t have reached you because of that. i\m just glad this message reached you, even if I had to go through your school to get it to you"

"I`m sorry for your loss" Harry said

"Thank you, it is some time ago but I still get sad about it sometimes. They weren`t good to you, but still they were my parents. Actually that is one of the reasons why I asked for you to come, it is late I know to ask for forgiveness but I wanted to tell you I am sorry for how we all treated you."

"Thank you" Harry said surprised

Dudley smiled at him and said "I was hoping you might want to get to know each other as adult people, and I wanted you to meet my formally meet fiancée, whom I`m sure you know already." As he said this he ushered Harry into the living-room where to Harry`s surprise Susan Bones was waiting for them. "Hi Harry, I didn`t know until now that Dudley was your cousin. this is a bit of a surprise.

"You and Sue" Harry said to Dudley "how did this happen", "Well we met at one of my fights, and I didn`t know she was a witch for the longest time. One for the books, huh? Me and a witch, dad would have gone ballistic."

"You like boxing Sue"? Harry asked his school friend surprised

"My best friends boyfriend liked boxing and dragged us to some fights" Sue said smiling lovingly at Dudley "I fell for Dudley the moment I saw him, and struck up a conversation after his fight had ended."

"I lost the fight and won the girl" Dudley said laughing happily

As Harry left Privet drive he thought about the two happy lovers he`d left, and also about his own lacking love life. Weird coincidence that he`d chosen this day to declare himself to the person of his dreams. As he apparated to the retaurant they had arranged to meet in Harry drew a deep breath to steady himself "here I go, I hope I don`t babble too much now"

"Harrison, good to see you" said the person that was sitting by a table waiting for Harry to arrive.

Drake, thank you for waiting. My cousin had much to talk about, and I couldn`t get away until now"

"Not a bother, Harrison. What was it you wanted to talk to me about"?

"I don`t know how to say this, so I`m just jumping into this. I`m very attracted to you, and I`ve wanted to see if you could feel the same, but I dared not until we were finished with school".

Draco started laughing and had difficulties in stopping, Harry was just about to leave, feeling heartbroken as Draco finally managed to get a hold of himself.

"It`s just so ironic, I think I`ve been in love with you since the day I first saw you, and here you are saying you`re into me too."

"You.. love me…" Harry said breathless

"Yes, but I must admit something, I`m part veela and you`re also my mate. I know some might find that off-putting".

Harry just shook his head "momma Jen is dad`s mate, or rather the opposite way round. I never saw that this was a problem for them. I don`t mind if I am your mate, I just want to see if this attraction could lead to more."

"I hope it can" Draco said taking Harryˋs hand in his.

Note to chapter: Harry is still staying anonymous to most people, I don`t think Dudley has told Sue his cousin is Harry Potter and so she knows him as Harry Prince from school. Draco calls Harry `Harrison`in public because he wants to.. :)


End file.
